Phantom of the Digital World
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Kari is playing Christine in the schools version of Phantom of the Opera. She also happens to have a real life phantom singing to her in the digital world. Who is this phantom and what does he want of her?


Everything is set in the digimon universe. I don't own anything except the idea of combing the worlds. Hope you enjoy.

"You are trying out for the musical? It doesn't seem like you Kari," Yolei mentioned while walking in the hallway.

"I know it might not seem like it, but I love to sing. Even if I get a small part in the play, at least it's better than nothing."

"Well, I've never heard you sing but I'm sure you will be fine," Yolei responded. She wasn't much for singing, but she did love to dance, so she was trying out for a dancing role.

Kari packed her bag at her locker and headed off. She had been using the digital world as a place to sing. However, lately, she's had an unknown person singing to her and helping her find her own voice. She knew it had to be a digimon or a digidestined but she was unsure as to who exactly was serenading her. She thought it funny really, that she found her own singing phantom when she was trying out for a role in The Phantom of the Opera.

The tryouts were that night, but she wanted to practice a bit more before she met up with TK. She convinced him to try out too, and even though he acted like he didn't want to, he was glad to do something with Kari.

Kari headed to the computer lab and checked around her before she opened the gate to the digital world. When she was clear, she went through and walked to her spot. She had a special spot in the forest that she had been singing and where her phantom was singing to her.

She started with her scales, and then went on to some of her favorite songs. She planned on singing Defying Gravity for her audition, so she ran through that a few times.

Soon after that she heard a voice in the trees above her singing, "Brava, brava, bravissima."

After a moment, the voice started talking, "You will do well at your audition. I've heard you for weeks, and I know you are ready. You will make a fine Christine."

Kari blushed and did not respond. Her digivice beeped reminding her of the time. She ran to the TV and went through, back to the normal world.

"We have already placed the part of the Phantom, and it will be a secret until we perform. So, now, to place everyone else. We are doing open auditions, meaning, you show me what you got, and I place you. You don't try out for certain roles," the teacher said.

After all of the nervous auditionees tried out, some of them obviously not going to get parts, the teacher said, "I will have the roles posted first thing in the morning. Thank you."

The next morning, everyone rushed to school early to see who got what part.

"I'm Meg?" Yolei asked, astounded, knowing she wasn't the best singer, "Maybe I'm just that good at dancing?"

"I'm Raoul." TK sighed, "I didn't really want to do this in the first place."

"But TK, you get Kari in the end, because look, she's Christine!" Yolei exclaimed, almost shouting.

Kari walked up behind them, and before she could even look at the paper herself, Yolei told her the news.

She just blushed and said, "There must be a mistake."

"You were really good, Kari. You deserve it," TK smiled.

The musical wasn't for another few months, but it would take that long to perfect a show that large. Kari continued to sing in the digital world, and finally, she decided to tell TK about it.

"TK, something wonderful has been happening. Someone has been singing with me, and helping me improve."

"That is great Kari, but who?"

"I don't know TK. He sings to me, but I've never seen him. It's like he's my own Phantom."

"That is crazy Kari. Things like that happen in stories, but not in real life. You must just be practicing so much you are hallucinating. I'm going to tell Tai to make you get more rest."

"It's real, TK. You're just like Raoul, you don't really believe," Kari stormed off. She thought if she told her friend, he would have believed her. She couldn't be making things up, can she?

She decided to go confront the phantom herself. When she got to the digital world she went to her spot and instead of singing, she cried out, "Phantom, my phantom of the digital world, who are you. Are you real, or my imagination?"

After a few moments, a response, in song, "Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadows I hide." The singing stopped, "But not yet. You will know when the time is right, but just know that I am real." A rose fell out of the trees down to her, as proof her angel of music existed.

For the next few months, Kari practiced and practiced, when she wasn't saving the digital world, of course.

About the time of the auditions is when Ken started hanging out with the group more and more. They went through a lot, but they were beating the bad guys and saving the day.

She never told anyone about her phantom again, because she was not afraid, as her character was. She also knew people would act like TK and not believe her.

It was the day before the musical, and Kari went to the digital world alone to do a final practice of her music. Her phantom knew the music she was singing and sang the opposite parts. He knew a lot of the music she sang, so she knew he was into musicals. That counted Davis and TK out of the running for who the phantom was. She knew though, that there were digidestined not from her group running around, so it could be someone she never had met before.

She was singing the parts of all the songs, and right on time, her phantom was singing with her. After they ran through the songs, she said, "My performance is tomorrow. Will you ever tell me who you are?"

"Maybe you'll need to keep singing with me, my angel of music. Meet me here tomorrow after your performance, and you will know all."

The next day, Kari was in the dressing room when someone came in and delivered her a dozen red roses. She looked at the card, and said, "With love, from your digital phantom."

Kari went to TK and showed him and he was dumbstruck. "There really was someone singing to you that whole time. Uh, why didn't I believe you? You don't know who he is, you could have been hurt."

"You are exactly like Raoul, you didn't believe and now that you do you instantly think he's a threat."

"Maybe he's like the real phantom and kills and plans to kidnap you."

"Kill? Kidnap me away?"

"Yes, away from me," TK turned away, having not meant to confess his feelings.

"TK, you are my best friend. Let's not discuss this now," Kari said calming the situation. She had a feeling TK had liked her, but she was unsure if she liked him back.

"I'm sorry. Good luck," TK smiled sadly.

"Good luck, TK," Kari said, leaving her friends dressing room.

She didn't know what to do. First off, she never blew up at a friend, the phantom, or her nerves, was affecting her judgment. Plus, she knew she should like TK, he was a great guy. However, she didn't know if she liked him more than a friend. She didn't know who her phantom was, but spending so much time with him, she couldn't help but like him.

It was time for the curtain call, so the cast gathered. However, the phantom was nowhere to be seen. Nervous about who was playing the phantom in the play, and who her phantom was in the digital world, she was nervous to get this out of the way.

The musical started and was going perfectly as planned. The time came when she would hear the phantoms voice, and she might be able to place it.

"Brava, brava, bravissima," the voice sang out. It was him, the same phantom from the digital world. She tried to hide her surprised look and continue on with the play. She had to hear his voice again to confirm it, but she had heard his voice so many times, singing these songs, she knew it was him.

Once it got to the song Phantom of the Opera, she knew she would get to see who it was, if she could tell with the makeup and mask on.

"Look at the face in the mirror, I am there inside," the voice sang.

It was Ken! Kari was surprised, but she continued on singing.

"I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music," Ken sang to her.

They didn't have much time to talk through most of the musical, but their eyes told each other enough. When it came to the end of the play, Kari had to kiss him, as was part of the play. She had been nervous, but she knew he had seen parts of her no one else had, when she had sung with him. She paused for a second; both knowing what was coming up. She kissed him passionately and it felt like fireworks were going off. She knew how she felt now. She loved Ken, her phantom, not TK, her Raoul. The play might go one way, but she didn't have to follow her character in real life.

At the end of the musical, the whole cast was waiting in the wings to run out and bow. Of course, the most important characters go out last. So while they were waiting, TK and Yolei told Ken and Kari they did a good job and that they were surprised that Ken was the Phantom.

After TK and Yolei ran out, there were a few seconds that Ken and Kari had alone.

"You defied gravity, my angel of music," Ken said quietly.

"You still meeting me in the digital world?" Kari asked.

Ken looked surprised at that but nodded, "Of course."

After they were all done, Kari went to the digital world. She knew where Ken would be, so she found their spot. Ken was already there, so she came up behind him, "Thanks for the roses."

"I'm glad you liked them," he responded.

"Why did you hide?" Kari asked.

"I liked you, but I was nervous. Once I got the part of the phantom, I knew you would get Christine, because you have an amazing voice. I didn't have to show up to practice, because people still think I am a child genius and because of how long I was gone, my parents like me to stay home. Apparently having the legendary Ken Ichijouji was a big deal, so the teacher wanted it to be a surprise. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't know how."

"It's okay Ken, I understand."

After a few minutes in silence, Ken decided to ask, "So who gets Christine in your story, Raoul or the Phantom? Raoul seems to love you a lot," he said, referring to TK.

"I always thought Christine should have ended up with the Phantom," Kari said, talking about the story as well as her life.

Ken took that as a chance to give Kari a small kiss.

"In the sequel Christine leaves Raoul for Erik," Ken commented.

"In the sequel, Meg kills Christine because she wanted Erik all along," Kari responded.

"It always seemed like Yolei liked me, but I don't think we have to worry," Ken joked, about their friends role.

After a bit of laughing, Ken said, "I think we have a party to get to, to celebrate opening night."

"You're right. We still have shows all week, on top of saving the digital world, so we have time to talk more," Kari said getting up, smiling.

Throughout the week, Kari and Ken hung out even more. During the last performance, when the Phantom gives Christine a ring, instead of the prop ring that he had been giving her all week, he gave her a nice, real, engagement ring. She was surprised, but couldn't say much because they were still performing. She smiled with her eyes, showing him she accepted. TK saw from afar, and was not terribly surprised, having pieced together during the week that Ken had been her phantom and that she had fallen for Ken instead of him.

The next time Ken and Kari were off set together, Kari formally accepted, in excitement.

"I love you," Kari told him.

"I love you too," Ken responded, happy to know that his angel of music had picked him.


End file.
